A Wicked College Life
by Sum1cooler
Summary: Short connecting dabbles of Cargan's life in college. K to T rating for fluff and college life. Based on a collection of Wicked songs.


I was listening to my favorite Broadway soundtrack, Wicked. This is based on six of it's songs. I recommend you go watch the Broadway show if you go to New York or listen to these songs, with headphones lol. My family thinks I'm weird that show tunes are stuck in my head lol. XDXD

**By the way the dabbles are connected =]**

* * *

><p><strong>A Wicked College Life<strong>

**What is this Feeling?**

"Finish." Logan wipes a sweat from his forehead as he just finished cleaning his half of his room. He looks around pleased that his half is superiorly cleaner than the other half, the other annoying lug-head's half. A smile creeps on his face as he notes that there is not a single sock on his half of the floor. The other side, not as pristine. There are black socks littered on the other half of the floor; he could have sworn the socks used to be white. The bed is unmade and with each and every day, the bed looks messier and dirtier. The book selves are disorganized. And the computer desk is a cultivation for flies.

Perfect. Logan smiles at the perfect room. Normally he hates dirtiness but with his roommate he can care less, well the dirtier he is the better Logan feels about himself.

Suddenly the door slams open and a tired Latino throws his bags on the floor and jumps on his bed. "Finally my bed." He groans.

"Get your bags off my side." Logan points to the obvious tape dividing the room. "Get it off."

"Mmm, later, you tightwad." Carlos moans, eyes closed from returning from an all night party.

"Tightwad! I cleaned my side of the room. The least you can do is clean up your side." Logan explodes kicking Carlos' bags across the yellow tape.

"Shut up. I have a headache" Carlos squints his eyes.

"I'm so freakin' sorry!" Logan raises his voice knowing it will irritate him. "I didn't know college is about partying."

"Some of us have a life." Carlos retorts throwing a pillow over his head. "Not all of us are anal full ride med-scholarship students."

"And most of us are not here because of a hockey scholarship." Logan scoffs. "Some of us actually deserve to be in this school."

"Can you shut up for an hour?" Carlos yells adding more to his pain. "I really need some sleep."

"Well if you just stayed here last night and did your projects instead of going to the frat party, maybe you wouldn't have a headache."

"That's it." Carlos jumps off the bed and walks out. "You are the most annoying freak I ever met. I would switch rooms if I could. I hate you so much."

"I loathe you too."

"Use words normal people know!" Carlos ends slamming the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Dancing through Life<strong>

"You did what?" Stephanie laughs with Carlos as they stare across the ballroom at a lonely boy.

"I told the little freak that I convince you to date him." Carlos doubles over in his chair tears forming for the excessive laughter. "The freak has a crush on you."

"Oh man, this is funny. I love breaking nerds. They are such losers and fun to mess with."

"I know, right." Carlos adds holding her hand. "But good to know I have you tonight."

"Well why wouldn't you?" She asks folding and playing with Carlos' hand. "You're the most popular and good looking guy in the school. I would be stupid to not date you."

"Thanks Sexphanie." She giggles at the name. "Too bad I have to leave soon. I have to finish a homework project."

"Don't be to sure about that." A voice rings over his head.

"Mrs. Collins." Carlos jumps in surprise. "I'm just um going to stay at the dance for an hour. I promise to finish the project tonight."

The professor points her glasses lower on his nose staring at the sweating, nervous boy. "Don't be. You can hand in the project next week."

"REALLY!" Carlos shouts happily. Mrs. Collins is considered the most evil, apathetic teacher. She never gives extension or A+ ever. "Why are you being nice to me?" He asks skeptically.

"Mr. Mitchell came to me a few hours ago and told me that I'm too harsh on you and you deserve a bit of kindness."

"Logan Mitchell?" Carlos eyes widen in surprise.

"Obviously!" She sounds annoyed at his interjections. "What other Mitchell is there in this school that is my prized intern and student?" She shakes her head. "Anyways if he said there is something good about you, I guess I should show you a bit of kindness."

"Thank you so"

"Stop." She puts her palm in the air cutting him off. "I am doing this for Mr. Mitchell. Not for you Mr. Garcia. Don't take this kindly. I won't help a failing student ever again." She ends walking back to the chaperone corner of the dance.

"Wow, the little tightwad is good for something after all." Stephanie jokes. "You get your laugh on him and an extension on your project. Perfect night right? Carlos?" She eyes the stunned hockey player.

Carlos stands there staring across the ballroom. He focuses on the boy playing with his glass, head resting on his fist, a frown lying on his lips. What should have brought joy to Carlos is actually now consuming him with guilt.

"Carlos!" She yells shaking his arm. "What is the matter with you?"

Carlos snaps out and flicks his wrist. "Sorry Step, I got to go." He briskly walks across the room ignoring her rants and yells.

He stops into front of the table noticing tears dropping down the pale face. "Is this seat taken?"

Logan looks up and for a quickly moment a smile brushes on his face until he notices it's not his promised date. Reluctantly he shakes his head returning to play with his glass.

"I'm sorry Logan." Logan picks up his head staring at the depress Latino. This is the first time Logan ever heard Carlos use his real name. Normally, Carlos would grab his attention calling him hurtful taunting names, but this time, hearing his name escape the pink lips shocks the boy. "She isn't coming." Carlos whispers.

"I should have guessed." He cries. "I knew the prettiest girl would never agree to a dance with me. I just thought maybe if you said it, maybe she will come." Tears now roll down his face, stabbing Carlos' chest.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I know you don't like me and I loathe you but…" Logan stutters. "But you're the best shot I have to a date with the prettiest girl and if you said she said yes, I guess I got my hopes up."

Carlos stares at the boy tears forming in his eyes. A throbbing pain grows in his heart as a frown dominates on his face. He sighs forcing the tear back in and walks around to the sobbing boy. "Would you care to dance with me?"

Logan whips his head up seeing a caramel hand extended in front of him and a blushing boy connected to it. "What Carlos?" He finally uses his real name too.

"I know I am not the prettiest girl but maybe you might want to dance with the best looking, most popular guy." Carlos turns his head to the side not wanting to look at the boy after saying such a conceited, but true statement.

"Y-you m-mean it?" He stutters rubbing his eyes. Carlos nods his head and Logan accepts the hand. "Thank you Carlos." He whispers, a smile covers the wet face.

"No problem Logan." He copies Logan's infectious smile as they walk to the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Popular<strong>

"Good Logan!" Carlos bursts through the door carrying half of Logan's bags, which in total are twelve bags of clothing. He throws the bag on their floor, not the divided floor. Logan follows suit throwing his bags too and collapsing on Carlos' bed.

"That's my bed." Carlos laughs falling right next to him. "Go to your clean side." He mocks tickling the lithe boy.

"No Carlos." He says between his laugh. "I'm not moving because you made me spend a thousand dollars on clothing. Why by the way?"

Carlos sighs and sits up behind Logan, crossing his leg. "Logan. I have something important to tell you." Logan sits up raising a eyebrow. "After you helped me finished all my projects, I decided to make you my new project."

"You really don't have to do that." Logan blushes. "Really, you don't have to."

"But I want to." Carlos says grabbing the first bag. "I'm going to make you popular." He takes out a shirt, a cardigan, skinny jeans and a pair of vans. "Put these on."

Logan smiles and jumps off the bed.

"Wait, where are you going?" Carlos grabs his wrist. "You can change here. We are both guys."

Logan's face turns a deep red. He sighs, knowing that the Latino would find a way to force him strip. "But you have to cover your eyes with your hands." Carlos nods covering his eyes between the silts of his fingers.

"Ok, how do I look?" Logan asks after putting on the ensemble. Carlos stares brushing his chin as if he is in deep thought. 'Well Carlos?"

Carlos motions his hand for Logan to sit in front of him. "I like it but I think your hair needs something." He grabs the tub of gel on his night stand and rubs a bit in Logan's hair. "I think you look good but if I fix your hair, you'll look amazing." Carlos finishes holding a mirror to Logan's face. "You like it?"

Logan stares smiling at the incredible hair styling "I love it Carlos. Thanks."

Carlos chuckles and throws him another outfit. "Try this on."

After ten different outfits, Logan gets completely confident in his fashionable friend. He strips away his clothing, down to his boxer and bounces on the bed next to Carlos, waiting for the next set of clothing. "What is next?" He asks watching Carlos search through the bags.

"I don't know. I think you…" Carlos stops talking when he turns around with his face inches away from Logan's. "I think you tried all of them." He adds backing against the headboard.

Suddenly from the bouncing, Logan slips on the wrinkled blanket and falls into Carlos' arms. He buries his closed-eye face into Carlos' shirt as Carlos instinctively wraps his arms around Logan's bare body. "Sorry Carlos." Logan says picking up his head and finally noticing how close he is to blushing bronze face.

Impulsively, Carlos closes the gap and presses his lips onto Logan's. He tightens his hug, pulling the pale boy closer. "Mm Logan." He moans as he rolls over on top of him.

Logan wraps his arms around Carlos' neck and his legs around Carlos' torso. After a moment or so, Logan pulls back, blushingly turning his head to the side. Carlos looks at the boy disappointingly.

"I'm sorry Logan if my kiss is bad but it my first time with a boy." Carlos scratches the back of his neck flopping on the other side of the bed.

"No it's my fault. This was my first kiss with anybody." He confesses.

"Really Logan!" Carlos shoots up. "That is a lie."

Logan sits up meeting his gaze. "I'm not lying." He says feeling accused.

"Yes you are." Carlos chuckles. "That was the best kiss I ever had." Logan smiles at the complement.

"Do you want to maybe, have another one?" Logan turns to his side smiling at the cheeky player.

"Only if you go out with me tomorrow." Carlos says inching closer and closer until their lips touch again.

"It's a date."

* * *

><p><strong>One Short Day<strong>

Carlos and Logan walk down the city blocks eyeing the incredible buildings. There are cafes, shops, shopping malls, museums and more littering the city. There are too many things to do in one short day.

Logan tugs Carlos' jacket, eyes shimmering in the sunlight, pointing his hand to the unexpected parade.

"You never left our dorm did you?" Carlos chuckles as Logan playfully punch him. "Come on Logan. Let's check all the wonderful things in the city."

First place Carlos and Logan walk into is the museum when they showing the new planet exhibit. Logan is more excited as he drags Carlos around the nine planets and monologues about the incredible vast solar system. The highlight moment is when they visit the giant Venus painted dome. Logan again talks about Venus being Earth's sister planet and the reason why he loves the yellow atmospheric planet is not because of the physical feature but because Venus is the name of the Goddess of love. This is where Carlos grabs Logan's hand and kisses each knuckle telling him they don't have to be in the Venus dome for Carlos to fall in love with him.

The second place they visit is the park. Luckily Carlos has a collapsible Frisbee in his pocket. They spend the next three hours throwing the fabric disk around the park until Carlos thought tossing it is not active enough. Then Carlos would, without informing the small nerd, tackle him to the grass playing a new game. Giggling, Logan doesn't mind the sudden game of tag as he warmly accepts Carlos enveloping him in his arms and rolls down the hill with a Latino wrapped around him. The sun starts to set as the two boy lay on the plain staring at the changing sky holding hands.

"Hey, Logie?" Carlos calls. Logan giggles at his new nickname. "You want to go eat? I'm kind of hungry."

"You're always hungry." Logan chuckles, seeing a pout on Carlos' lips and hearing a faint growl from Carlos' stomach. He sits up. "Fine. Where do you want to eat?" Carlos smiles and tugs Logan to his feet and to a restaurant nearby.

"Here Logie." Carlos says pulling out a chair for Logan to sit.

"You want to eat at l'Amour Intemporel" Logan asks watching Carlos take his seat across him. "You do know the name of the café is French for"

"The timeless love." Carlos interrupts and holds Logan's hand. "I know. I wanted to go here but I never had someone I want to go here with so I avoided this place." Logan smiles remembering Carlos asked him on a date.

"Thanks Carlos." He says before reading the menu.

The dinner went smoothly. Carlos and Logan talk about their past how Logan always wanted to be a doctor and Carlos is undecided but just wants to be whatever makes him happy. Then they talk about their present. Logan is happy that he finally found someone he is happy to be with, someone that against all odds, being an annoying hockey player and all is the guy Logan falls in love with. Carlos concurs saying how he would never in a million years would think about dating an anal retentive nerd but realizes Logan is the best person to ever fall in his life.

"The dessert is fantastic." Logan states, taking another bite of the carrot cake. "There is a hint of spicy notes and a touch of sweetness in it."

Carlos smiles and shakes his head staring at the reflection of the moon in Logan's eye. "You want to know what has a hint of spicy notes and a touch of sweetness?" Carlos asks.

"What Carlos?" Logan asks swallowing another piece of the healthy dessert.

Carlos leans over the table inches away from Logan's lips. "Your kisses. I want my dessert." He commands as Logan tips the rest of the way, connecting their lips. Carlos cups both Logan's cheeks deepening their passionate kiss.

Carlos pulls back with a smile on his face and sits back observing an identical grin on Logan. "Will you be my boyfriend?" He suddenly asks.

"Boyfriend?" The genius stutters, his brain shuts down.

"I know we started like each other recently and we hated each other for months but I think I'm falling for you." Carlos answers.

Logan snickers and walks over to the shifting, nervous athlete. He bends over and pulls Carlos into a hug and whispers in his ear. "I love to be your boyfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Defying Gravity<strong>

"You don't have to do this." Carlos advises in the locker room leaning against the door, watching his boyfriend of three months putting on his old hockey gear. "Really Logie, what will this prove?"

"This will prove to all those guys that I deserve to be your boyfriend." Logan answers with a fire burning in his eyes. "I want you to be able to tell everyone that you're happy that I, Logan Nerdy Mitchell, am your boyfriend."

Carlos cross his arms and shakes his head. "I am happy and I don't care what the guys think. All I care is my boyfriend being happy with who he is, Nerdy Mitchell."

"Well I am not happy." Logan retorts tying the long shoe laces. Carlos sighs and drops to the floor tying them for him.

"Isn't being my boyfriend good enough for you to be happy?" He asks pain piercing his heart. "I love you for all the books in your head. I don't want a black and blue boyfriend in my arms every night."

"Carlos." Logan softly whispers. He tilts Carlos' sad face upward to meet his eyes. "I am sorry but I want this. I want to prove to everyone that you're still Mr. Popular Hot Body even with your 'ball and chain' weighing you down."

Carlos chuckles at the nickname Logan gave him. "You are not my 'ball and chain' and you are not weighing me down. I love you no matter what. You are what make me the happiest person in the world."

Logan smiles pressing a small kiss on Carlos' lips. "Well I want to make you happier."

"Joining the hockey team won't do that." Carlos states pulling the gear clad boy in his arms. "I don't need you to defy what people think of us because the only thing I think about is how incredible my Logie Bear is." Carlos presses another kiss to Logan. "Please don't do this."

"Carlos." He starts wrapping his arms around Carlos. "I really want this. Please give me your support."

Carlos unwillingly nods his head. "Fine, but if you do make the team you have to promise me that you will always be behind me. As the team captain and your boyfriend, I have to be on top of you."

Logan smiles gleefully, pulling Carlos into a final long kiss. "You're always on top of me." He playfully laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>For Good<strong>

Carlos giggles wrapping his arm under Logan's head. They are both lying on Carlos' bed late at night after Logan's first real game. "So how does it feel winning your first game?" Carlos asks pulling Logan on top of his body.

"Sore and bruise." Logan moans into Carlos' shirt. Carlos laughs, his chest bouncing Logan's head up and down.

"I told you to stick to textbooks and cleaning the room." Carlos kisses Logan's forehead, alleviating some of Logan's pain. "I told you not to join the hockey team." Carlos mocks.

Logan scoffs wrapping his one of his arm and leg over Carlos' body. "You changed me."

"What do mean?"

"You're the reason I want to join the hockey team." He repeats nuzzling his head against Carlos' chest. "You're the reason I brought new clothes and made new friends."

Carlos smiles giving him a quick squeeze. "You know you changed me too. You're the reason why I come home instead of going to a frat party where I will regret my actions. You're the reason why I'm passing my classes and actually how I got a A in Mrs. Collins' class."

"I'm glad we changed each other." Logan silently yawns closing his eyes. "Because I knew you, I have been changed for good."

Carlos looks down at Logan's sleeping face, his dimple pressing against his tone Pecs. He gives a content sigh before rustling Logan's brown locks and following him to sleep. "I have been changed for good too."

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


End file.
